Among the many different types of condenser that can be used in an air conditioner, the most widely used condenser is the heat-exchanger that uses fins and forced air to reduce the temperature of the refrigerant. The energy efficiency ratio (E.E.R.) of this type of condenser, however, is quite low. It is advantageous to provide a structure for the condensing unit and a method of heat-exchange in an air conditioner with higher efficiency.